Harry Potter et la Tueuse - Traduction
by Zarbi
Summary: A la fin du Livre 6, Ginny Weasley était en grand danger malgré la potion Felix Felicis. Et alors elle obtient la plus bizarre des chances
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et la Tueuse**

* * *

Toute cette histoire est une traduction de _**Harry Potter and deadly Heller**_ de DianeCastle. Malgré plusieurs demandes, l'auteur n'a pas répondu à mes demandes de publier une traduction de son œuvre. Donc je pourrai retirer toute cette histoire si elle le demande.

 **Résumé** : A la fin du Livre 6, Ginny Weasley était en grand danger malgré la potion Felix Felicis. Et alors elle obtient la plus bizarre des chances.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Genèse**

* * *

 **Spoilers** : Saison 7 de Buffy et la fin du Livre 6 de Harry Potter et des larges parts du Livre 7.

 _ **AN 1** : Si vous aimez le couple H/H, vous n'aimerez pas cela. Il n'y a rien à voir. Je reste avec les couples du roman : Hermione/Ron et Harry/Ginny pour les butsde l'histoire.. Aussi si vous voulez du bashing, vous êtes dans la mauvaise histoire. Si vous haïssez Ron ou si vous haïssez Ginny ou si vous haïssez Hermione, ne lisez pas plus loin. Laissez-moi vous rappeler que si vous haïssez quelconque des caractères suivants : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry ou soit les couples H/G ou R/H, alors arrêter MAINTENANT._

 _ **AN 2** : Oui, j'ai dû retoucher les calendriers pour commencer l'histoire au bon jour. C'est la vie._

 _ **AN 3** : En cas de besoin, j'emprunte beaucoup de dialogues à partir de la fin du Livre 6 et de beaucoup de contexte du Livre 7, puisque cette histoire prendra un peu de temps pour devenir complètement AU._

 _ **AN4** : Tous les titres de chapitre après le chapitre 1 viennent de la Genèse, en utilisant la version de la Bible du Roi Jacques. Pour, bien que beaucoup de mots aient été omis._

* * *

Ginny Weasley sait qu'elle est sur le point de mourir et que cela sera la mort la plus pénible imaginable.

Elle est piégée, désespérément immobilisée et à la merci de Bellatrix Lestrange, une femme qui n'a absolument compassion. Elle a perdu sa baguette sous des centaines de livres de roches et aucune Accio ne serait en mesure de la rappeler. Elle et Bellatrix ont été séparés du reste des combattants, donc personne ne viendra à son secours. Et Bellatrix semble vraiment, vraiment en colère.

Cela avait tout semblé si facile quand Harry était parti, il y a quelques heures. Il leur avait donné ce qui restait de Felix Felicis et leur avait demandé de surveiller la Pièce sur Demande dans le cas où Malfoy en aurait tiré quelque chose. Elle avait pensé que trois d'entre eux, plus une tonne de bonne chance d'une potion de chance, pourraient facilement battre Draco et ses deux durs. À son avis, Crabbe et Goyle avaient ensemble moins de capacité magique que Dennis Creevey et moins d'intelligence que Buckbeak.

Mais c'était avant qu'ils trouvent comment Harry avait eu raison à propos Malfoy. Draco avait conduit une petite armée de Mangemorts dans le septième étage du château et aveuglé les défenseurs avec un peu de cette Poudre d'Obscurité péruvienne. Elle se dit que si elle s'en sort vivant, elle étranglerait Fred et George et leur stupide magasin de farces et attrapes. Mais leur chance durait et ils ont échappé à ce danger sans blessures. Et sa chance avait continué à durer. Elle s'était battue en duel avec la femme la plus dangereuse en Grande-Bretagne, et Bellatrix ne l'avait pas encore frappée avec un sort. Ginny a toujours réussi à aller dans la bonne direction pour éviter d'être frappé ou à lancer un Protego juste au bon moment. Cela l'avait rendu présomptueuse et Bellatrix furieuse.

Ginny s'est trouvée complètement séparé des autres combattants de Poudlard et Bellatrix a renoncé à frapper son adversaire. C'est alors que la malchance a fait exploser le plafond en partie sur la tête de Ginny et des tonnes de débris de pierre se sont écrasés autour d'elle. Et, chose incroyable, elle n'avait pas été tuée. C'était là la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise nouvelle est qu'elle a perdu sa baguette quelque part sous les décombres et qu'environ deux cent livres de roches a atterri sur ses jambes. La douleur était horrible. Au moins une de ces pierres avait une arête vive qui avait pénétré à travers sa robe et son jean pour déchirer son mollet. Et cela ne couvre pas le poids écrasant sur les jambes et les hanches. Elle est enterrée à partir de ses fesses et elle ne peut déplacer aucune des roches, non plus. Elle a essayé. Oh Merlin, comment elle a essayé!

Bellatrix se promène jusqu'à elle, en riant cruellement.

\- Ainsi, la petite bébé veut jouer, n'est ce pas ? Voyons comment elle aime la récréation maintenant. Crucio.

Ginny crie à l'agonie. Elle avait entendu Maugrey Fol-Oeil – bien qu'elle pense qu'il était lunatique à ce moment – parler au sujet du sort Cruciatus et elle avait vu sa démonstration en classe avec cette araignée. Elle avait entendu Harry raconter d'avoir été frappé par une série de sort Cruciatus par Voldemort. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment c'était insupportable, incroyablement pénible. Elle sent comme si chaque nerf dans son corps était surchargé. Elle se sent comme si tout son être n'était autre chose qu'agonie. Elle se sent comme si elle mourait dans une douleur horrible.

Elle ouvre les yeux. Son visage était à plat contre le sol froid en pierre et elle regarde fixement une paire de bottes noire surmonté d'une robe noire. La douleur lancinante sans relâche le long de son corps fait de chaque mouvement une souffrance. Elle tourne sa tête légèrement et voit Bellatrix lui jeter des regards sournois.

\- Est-ce que la petite fifiille a toujours envie de jouer ? C'est si simple. Je vais continuer à utiliser ce petit sort encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliiez de vous tuer. Et ensuite le petit bébé mourra. Et puis, je vais aller montrer à papa et maman ce que j'ai fait à leur petite fille, avant de les tuer aussi. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Ginny n'avait jamais haï autant quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Si seulement, il y avait quelque chose à faire. Si seulement le Felix Felicis pouvait revenir avec un autre morceau de bonne chance. Si seulement elle pouvait survivre à cela plus quelques secondes.

Bellatrix lève sa baguette. Elle grogne

\- Comprends-tu ?

Ginny se force à lui dire

\- Je comprends que vous êtes plus folle que l'ensemble de la rédaction du Quibbler.

Bellatrix sourit méchamment.

\- Ce n'est pas une chose très gentil à dire … à la femme qui est sur le point de détacher la chair de vos os, morceau par morceau.

Elle pointe sa baguette.

Ginny prie silencieusement pour un quelconque miracle, mais elle sait que le Felix Felicis doit être à bout de course.

Elle serre les dents, attendant la douleur atroce.

Et tout à coup, une voix retentit dans sa tête. Une voix de femme.

Une femme qu'elle n'a jamais entendue auparavant. Une jeune femme américaine au son de sa voix.

La voix lui demande :

\- Es-tu prête à être forte ?


	2. Chapitre 2 - Au commencement

**Chapitre 2 Au commencement**

* * *

 _\- Es-tu prête à être forte ?_

Ginny pense désespérément « Oh! Merlin, oui » et d'un seul coup, elle le sent. C'est comme une vague de pouvoir envahit tout son corps et inondant tout son âme. C'est comme si d'un seul coup le monde entier se reflète en son centre C'est comme si elle avait passé les 16 années de sa vie à se sentir malade, enveloppé de couvertures, chargé avec des poids, emmitouflé avec du coton, regardant à travers des lunettes sales et d'un seul coup, tout était parti.

Elle se sent forte, plus forte qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie. Elle se sent mieux qu'elle n'a jamais été avant, même le jour où elle avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch et Harry l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Elle peut voir chaque chose, même les craquelures dans le plafond cassé au-dessus du plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Elle peut entendre chaque chose, même les combats au loin dans les autres pièces. La douleur due au Cruciatus était partie mystérieusement et la douleur dans sa jambe n'est plus aussi atroce. L'intense pression des rochers est en quelque sorte affaiblie, comme si les pierres avaient été transfigurées en carton. Elle peut entendre le changement dans les battements de cœur de Bellatrix comme si la folle se préparait à une autre fortune avec une nouvelle torture.

\- Crucio !

Le sort frappe directement Ginny dans la poitrine.

Elle s'attend à une agonie insupportable. Et cela lui fait du mal. Mais cela ne la frappe pas comme un sort Cruciatus est supposé le faire. Il est sûr que cela ne lui fait pas mal comme l'autre sort Cruciatus. Non, cela lui fait mal comme la fois où Millicent Bulstrode l'avait frappé droit dans la poitrine. Elle peut dire que Bellatrix sait que quelque chose tourne mal, car la femme a un regard choqué sur son visage de folle.

Ginny saisit la pierre au-dessus de sa cuisse droite. C'est plus gros que sa tête. Il n'y a aucun moyen de la bouger quand elle est devant et elle peut seulement mettre la main dessus. Elle a déjà essayé par 2 fois.

Elle soulève le rocher d'une main et le jette comme si c'était un Souaffle. Et même bien qu'elle soit clouée sur le plancher et jetant une grosse pierre, sa visée était parfaite. Bellatrix n'avait pas le temps de crier avant que la pierre frappe son objectif dans la poitrine et l'envoie contre le mur 10 pieds derrière elle.

Ginny pousse rapidement les pierres restantes hors de ses jambes. Les pierres qui avaient été trop lourdes à bouger. D'un seul coup, ils semblent comme s'ils étaient faits de plâtre. Son mollet droit semblent être mal au point avec une profonde mauvaise coupure qui a gravé la plupart de son chemin de son genou à sa cheville. Le reste de ses jambes est meurtri et contusionné. Il n'y a aucune façon de pouvoir bouger sans aide.

Elle bouge. Elle se met debout. Ses jambes sont sérieusement blessées. Mais pas aussi sérieusement. Pas aussi mauvais comme ils devraient l'être.

Elle fait quelques pas. Cela semblait impossible, mais elle peut marcher. Elle devrait avoir les jambes écrasés qui serait des sortes de tube de pus. Elle devrait hurler de douleur chaque fois qu'elle bouge sa jambe droite. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle marchait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle peut manipuler la douleur. Elle a mal. Elle a très mal. Mais maintenant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle peut supporter la douleur. Elle bascule facilement de coté plusieurs roches, y compris 2 rochers qu faisaient plus de 2 pieds de diamètre. jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa baguette, qui est miraculeusement intacte à part 2 petites égratignures. Elle vérifie que Bellatrix est encore inconsciente, respirant irrégulièrement et saignant de la bouche. Elle devrait être très affectée d'avoir peut-être tuer cette femme, mais elle se trouve trop tourmentée au sujet des autres. Elle s'approprie la baguette de Bellatrix et sort en vitesse pour rejoindre la bataille.

Elle court dans le couloir principal et trouve plusieurs personnes aidant Neville et son grand frère. Oh! Merlin, son frère a été coupé par de quelque chose d'horrible... quelque chose comme Fenrir Grayback. Elle est subitement saisie par une envie féroce de faire quelque chose de radical pour Grayback. Comme le poignarder dans le cœur avec une lame d'argent, elle se met en hâte à genoux, ignorant les blessures de ses jambes.

\- Neville, allez-vous bien ?

Il acquiesce.

\- Ouais, mais Rogue et les autres se sont enfuis. Il montre en bas, le hall vers les portes d'entrée.

\- Harry a couru après eux, mais ils sont trop nombreux.

\- Harry ? Son cœur lui saute à la gorge **.** Elle se lève d'un bond, jette sa robe endommagée et fonce dans le couloir vers l'entrée. Elle sait juste que les Mangemorts se dépêchent pour arriver au-delà des barrières de Poudlard afin de pouvoir transplaner au loin, juste comme Hermione l'a prédit. Elle sait que Harry essaiera de les arrêter. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas de taille pour une douzaine de Mangemorts les plus dangereux que Malfoy avait laissé entré dans le château. Pas même le professeur Dumbledore pourrait les arrêter tous en même temps.

\- Ginny! Hermione lui crie. Elle ignore le cri. Elle ignore la douleur dans ses jambes et court. Elle a toujours rapide, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi vite auparavant. C'est presque si le reste du monde est au ralenti. Elle dépasse Tonks comme si la femme était sortie pour une promenade, au lieu de courir à sa vitesse maximum..

-Oh! Ginny Weasley! arrêtez!

Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de répondre. Elle est déjà dans un couloir, dans un coin, et au sommet d'un long escalier. Les escaliers sont déjà en mouvement, se tournant pour se connecter à un différent palier. Il y a un trou de dix pieds entre son palier et la rampe de l'escalier. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de s'arrêter. Elle saute en l'air.

Elle passe tout l'escalier et atterrit brusquement au milieu du palier au pied des escaliers. Elle atterrit sur les pieds en premier en sachant d'une manière ou d'une autre pour rouler sur son épaule et faire ensuite revenir sur ses pieds. Ses jambes auraient dû se casser sous la pression de l'atterrissage. Ses jambes déjà blessés auraient dû la faire hurler de douleur. Elle ignore juste la douleur et continue à courir. Elle a traversé les vestibules et a sauté des escaliers.

Les portes d'entrée sont grandes ouvertes. Elle se précipite dans les ténèbres, et constate que ce n'est pas aussi sombre que cela aurait dû être ? Au moins, pas à elle. Il semble comme si elle pouvait voir aussi bien dans la nuit noire la plus sombre comme elle le pourrait au crépuscule. Elle peut voir les Mangemorts se bousculer au loin et au lointain, elle peut voir une bataille. Harry et… Oh, merlin, c'est Rogue. Elle grogne comme un animal et sprinte vers la proie la plus proche.

C'étaient des proies. Elle le sent soudainement comme cela. Elle est une prédatrice et les gens comme ces Mangemorts sont un peu plus que ces proies. C'est comme si elle est devenue en partie animale. C'est comme si elle devenait moins humaine. C'est comme si elle devenait en quelque sorte un monstre inhumain. Elle refuse de penser à cela. Elle fonce en avant.

Les Carrows sont à sa portée avant même qu'ils réalisent que quelqu'un se rapprochent d'aux par l'arrière. « Stupefy !, Stupefy ! » Elle les frappe tous les deux avec des paralyseurs avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse se retourner pour l'affronter. Sa visée est presque aussi impressionnante que sa rapidité, ou le silence avec lequel elle court à travers la nuit. Les deux tombent à terre et elle les dépasse en courant.

La cabane de Hagrid est en feu, mais Hagrid et Crockdur sont manifestement en sécurité. Elle passe en courrant devant eux en ignorant le cri de « Ginny ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez faire ? Revenez ! »

Un énorme Mangemort blond est devant. Elle peut voir Rogue passer en courant les barrières et transplaner. Elle peut voir Harry reposant sur le sol, essayant de se remettre sur pied. Le grand Mangemort est sur le point d'attaquer Harry ! Elle fonce vers l'homme et lance une paire de sorts paralysants.

Les deux sorts Stupéfix frappe l'homme énorme carrément dans le dos. Tous les 2 rebondissent ne faisant guère plus tituber l'homme.

\- Géant, grogne-t-elle. L'homme est assez grand pour être en partie un géant et cela expliquerait pourquoi les sorts ont rebondis sur lui. Plus, quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, une sorte une sorte de manque de confort dans son estomac noué, sait juste qu'il n'est pas complètement humain.

Le géant se retourne et lui lance un jet de mort verte. Elle esquive à droite, évitant facilement son attaque. C'est comme s'il se déplace dans de la mélasse. Il décoche une autre malédiction, mais là, elle est assez proche pour l'entendre commencer à murmurer les mots. Elle esquive avant qu'il ait terminé la phrase. Le sort pourpre la manque d'au moins 3 Yards. Sa baguette est inutile contre lui, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle lui dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'une baguette. Elle range sa baguette dans sa poche et saute sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas croire la distance à laquelle elle avait sauté. Dans les airs, elle lui donne un coup de pied dans le poignet si fort que sa baguette s'envole de sa main et s'envole en l'air. Un son brutal et cassant lui dit qu'elle a cassé son bras.

Il lui saute dessus comme elle atterrit, mais elle esquive prestement son effort lent. C'est si facile. C'est comme si le géant est embourbé dans le goudron, au lieu de faire tout son possible pour la tuer. Elle glisse en douceur derrière lui et le frappe du pied à l'arrière de son genou, le faisant tombant sur son visage car il ne peut pas se rattraper avec son poignet cassé. Elle ne sait pas comment le faire, mais elle l'a fait. Comme il se débat pour se soulever avec son bras intact et sa jambe intacte, elle a glissé sous sa garde et le frappe à la mâchoire. Quelque chose lui dit de ne pas le frapper aussi fort qu'elle le peut, mais elle sent encore la mâchoire se casser. Il tombe évanoui à terre.

Elle ignore la douleur dans ses doigts et se dépêche vers l'endroit où Harry lutte pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle le saisit sous ses bras et le remet sur ses pieds. Elle l'a presque jeté en l'air avant qu'elle réussisse à freiner sa force.

Harry la regarde le remettre debout et, clairement confus, dit,

\- Je suppose que je ne me suis pas aussi fait mal que je l'avais pensé. Merci Ginny. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je vous cherchais, dit–elle en souriant. Elle l'embrasse gentiment sur la joue et glisse un de ses bras sur son épaule donc elle pourrait l'aider à revenir au château sans qu'il réalise combien elle l'aidait.

\- Ginny … tu ne devrait pas être ici … Pas sure …" gémit Harry. "Les Mangemorts … Rogue … Il … il a tué Dumbledore!"

Elle hoquète d'horreur. Oh, non ? C'est bien pire qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle aide Harry tant bien que mal à revenir au château, en le tenant facilement chaque fois que se jambes le lâchent. Où était tout le monde? Pourquoi personne ne s'est précipité ici pour aider Harry?

Ils sont à mi-chemin de la porte d'entrée avant que Tonks se précipite avec un autre Auror juste derrière. Tonks lance un regard noir,

\- Par la barbe de Merlin! Ginny Weasley, à quoi pensiez-vous?


	3. Chapitre 3 - Ténèbres

**Chapitre 3 – Ténèbres sur la Surface de la Terre**

* * *

\- Par la barbe de Merlin! Ginny Weasley, à quoi pensiez-vous? »

Elle fulmine :

\- Je pensais que personne n'aidait Harry et que des dizaines de Mangemorts étaient sur le point de l'attraper par derrière! Il a combattu Rogue et le grand blond en partie Géant arrivait derrière lui.

\- On dirait Thorfinn Rowle.

Ginny continue :

\- Et les 2 Carrows. Ils sont tous là-bas, de toute façon. Vous devez les ramasser avant qu'ils puissent s'échapper.

Elle montre la cabane de Hagrid.

\- Et quelqu'un doit aider Hagrid éteindre le feu, sa chaumière est en train de brûler.

Harry dit :

\- Rogue. Il a tué Dumbledore. Nous devons le stopper.

Tonks et les autres Aurors se regardent horrifiés et se sont précipités dans la nuit.

Ginny dit :

\- Allez Harry, je dois t'amener à Mme Pomfrey.

\- Non. Il s'arrête d'avancer et la tire contre lui. Elle est surprise par les efforts qu'il fait, étant donné qu'il peut à peine marcher.

\- Nous devons trouver Dumbledore.

\- Je pensais que vous disiez que Rogue l'a tué » dit-elle.

\- Ouais! Il a pris un sort de mort droit dans la poitrine et est tombé de la tour. Nous devons le trouver.

Ginny n'est pas sur qu'elle veut voir un corps qui est tombé du haut de la tour, mais Harry est implacable. Et elle est inquiète pour lui. Comme si elle n'avait pas toujours été inquiète pour lui, depuis que ses grands frères ont vendu la mèche de la première année de Harry à Poudlard. Depuis que le Survivant est venu rendre visite au Terrier et les jumeaux lui ont dit que la famille de Harry gardait enfermé dans une pièce avec des barreaux aux fenêtres et aucun moyen de pouvoir utiliser la magie.

Les gens en robe de chambre et chemises de nuit commencent lentement à jeter un coup d'œil sur les énormes portes d'entrée, en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe. Ginny aide Harry à marcher sur le côté du château, loin des portes d'entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au-dessous de la tour d'astronomie. Et là, dans les ombres noires du château gis le corps brisé d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se dégage d'elle et se précipité à ses côtes. Ginny sui lentement Harry, mais elle peut dire que le professeur Dumbledore est mort. Il n'y a aucun battement de cœur. Pas de respiration. L'odeur du sang est écœurante. Le professeur Dumbledore, l'homme que Ginny avait toujours cru qu'il sauverait tout le monde de Celui-Dont-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, est mort. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Harry murmure à lui-même:

\- Où est-il? Où est-ce? Nous n'avons pas traversé tout cela pour perdre cela. » Elle sait qu'il ne dit pas cela à elle, mais elle peut encore entendre ses chuchotements. Il regarde tout autour de lui dans les ténèbres sans voir quiconque. Elle peut voir dans les ténèbres comme un chat. Ou un vampire. Elle le sait : Elle s'est transformée en quelque chose.

La foule des gens est venue voir ce que Harry Potter faisait et Hagrid les avait rattrapés eux aussi. Une série de sorts _Lumos_ illumine le terrain et le corps. La foule halète d'horreur une fois qu'elle a réalisée ce qu'il regardait. Hagrid gémit sous le choc et l'angoisse de ce qu'il voit.

Ginny regarde comme Harry se précipite sur le médaillon. Il l'ouvre et déplie un morceau de parchemin. Même à 6 pieds de distance et dans la nuit, elle peut lire l'écriture en pattes de mouche.

* * *

 _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous lisiez ceci. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel._

 **R.A.B**

* * *

Ginny regarde l'horreur sur le visage de Harry et compris d'un seul coup. Harry sait ce qui se passe. Il sait ce que le médaillon est supposé être. Lui et Dumbledore avaient fait beaucoup d'efforts pour le recouvrir et il est crucial d'arrêter Voldemort. Seulement ce n'est pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. C'est un faux. Quelqu'un d'autre a le vrai.

Ginny regarde Harry qui est en quelque sorte froissé. Il ne semble pas entendre toutes les voix bouleversées autour de lui. Elle le prend et l'aide à se remettre sur pied. Puis elle marche avec lui dans le château.

Le professeur McGonagall apparaît devant eux avec un air aussi choqué et impuissant que Ginny n'avait jamais vu. Ginny se demande soudain:

 _\- Qu'est-ce ce qu'a fait le Felicis felix? Lui avait-il sauvé la vie à elle, Ron, Hermione et coûté la vie à d'autres à la place. Elle n'est pas sur si elle pouvait vivre avec cela si c'était vrai._

La professeure McGonagall dit :

\- M. Potter, Mlle Weasley, allez à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

Harry murmure :

\- Je ne suis pas blessé.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarde puis Ginny.

\- Mlle Weasley, votre jambe a besoin de soins immédiat. M. Potter, s'il vous plait assure-vous qu'elle va voir Mme Pomfrey. Les autres sont tous déjà là-bas."

Ginny regarde sa jambe. Il y a une énorme déchirure dans son jean. Il y a aussi une énorme déchirure dans son mollet. Il y a du sang partout sur le dos de sa jambe. Elle dit :

\- Je vais bien. Cela semble pire que ce ne l'est.

Le professeur McGonagall lui lance un regard intense et agita sa baguette dans un Récurvite silencieux. Le sang est nettoyé.

Ginny regarde son mollet et essaye de ne pas rester bouche bée devant elle. La blessure horrible qui aurait dû l'estropier ? Il semble que c'est déjà en train de cicatriser. Elle sait que c'est impossible sans plusieurs potions et sorts médicaux et beaucoup de temps. C'était aussi impossible que sa force, sa vitesse et sa résistance aux sorts. C'est comme si le Felicis felix lui avait donné la plus étonnante des chances qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Si se transformer en une sorte de monstre inhumain était une bonne chance.

Le professeur McGonagall regarde son mollet et dit :

\- Je crois que vous avez besoin d'être soigné rapidement. Monsieur Potter, assurez-vous qu'elle fait comme je l'ai dit.

Harry hoche de la tête, mais dès que la Professeure McGonagall est parti, il lui chuchote :

\- "Ginny? L'aile de l'hôpital? Qui d'autre est mort? »

Elle soupire. "Personne." Mais elle a dû lui expliquer au sujet de Bill et de Neville. Ce fut si typiquement Harry. Il s'est attendu à si peu pour lui. Il avait passé d'une horreur à une autre cette nuit et pourtant il est inquiet pour tout le monde.

Elle prend soin maintenant de ne pas trop aider Harry ou il l'aurait remarqué. Mais elle l'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Neville est endormi sur un lit. Le professeur Flitwick, semblant encore plus petit qu'ordinaire, est dans un autre lit, lisant un manuel et ignorant le gros bandage sur sa tête. Ginny peut sentir en son for intérieur que son professeur Flitwick n'est pas à cent pour cent humain. Mais tout le monde savait que le professeur est en partie un gobelin, et cela n'est pas comme si elle était humaine non plus. Plus elle sait qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Il est gentil attentionné et un bon professeur. Elle est le monstre qui a attaqué un semi-géant et l'a battu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient.

Tout le monde est rassemblé autour du lit de Bill. Ginny éclate presque en sanglots quand elle voit le visage de Bill. Elle supposait que Madame Pomfrey pourrait le fixer. Cette Madame Pomfrey pouvait réparer n'importe quoi. Mais on lui a expliqué que ce sont les blessures magiques. Son visage est tout déchiré et coupé. De nouveau, elle sent une colère féroce monter en elle, essayant de déchirer sa poitrine dehors... essayant de la faire fuir, de faire quelque chose de fou, furieux et brutal.

Et comme Harry lui raconte l'historie horrible de la mort de Dumbledore, Ginny entend le son. Elle l'entend bien avant que quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce le puisse. Au début, c'est faible même à ses oreilles, mais elle a reconnu bien avant les autres l'ait même entendu. Le magnifique phœnix de Dumbledore, Fawkes chante une complainte douloureuse pour son propriétaire bien-aimée.

Elle écoute la magnifique et douloureux chant pendant que Harry et les autres parlent de ce qui est arrivé dans les dernières heures. La trahison de Rogue. Les horreurs auxquelles Harry avaient assisté au sommet de la tour. Tout. C'est tout ce que peut faire Ginny pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Quand ses parents et Fleur se précipitent vers eux, le barrage a fini par éclater, et elle sanglote, impuissante. Elle ne peut aller voir sa mère pour être consoler parce que Bill a tellement plus besoin de maman. Et il avait besoin de Fleur, Ginny n'a jamais aimé Fleur et elle sait ce que cette semi-Veela ferait maintenant que Bill est si horriblement mutilé. Ginny sait combien Bill serait mal. Mais tout ce qu'elle peut faire est de pleurer comme un bébé et observé.

Et Fleur fait une chose complètement non-Fleur. Elle tient tête à la maman de Ginny et lui a dit qu'elle n'arrêterait pas d'aimer Bill pour quelque chose aussi bête que quelques cicatrices. Elle pousse la maman sur le côté et reprend l'application de la pommade sur le visage de Bill endommagé. Et puis Fleur et maman se tiennent les uns les autres et pleurent, et Ginny pleure pour eux.

Harry est allé avec le professeur McGonagall, mais Ginny les suit dès qu'elle a bu un des potions de Madame Pomfresh et accepté un bandage spécial le long de sa coupure. Elle n'est pas autorisée à quitter la salle jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh soit satisfaite. Ginny a vu combien était fort Harry, mais elle sait qu'elle est plus forte. Peut-être pas à l'intérieur où Harry semble toujours avoir la force d'un basilic – ou quelqu'un qui peut tuer un basilic – mais physiquement. Et elle a peur du fait qu'il va avoir besoin de sa force. Elle l'attend impatiemment à l'extérieur de la porte du bureau du directeur. Cela et elle n'a pas vraiment voulu devoir dire sa famille ce qui lui est arrivé ce soir.

Harry sort en semblant éperdu et épuisé. Elle l'aide à se dépêcher à travers les couloirs et dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où tout le monde attend. Elle entend tous les murmures, même les conversations assez loin d'elle qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être capable d'entendre. Quelqu'un a stupefixé les 2 Carrows et quelqu'un avait battu jusqu'à l'inconscience Thorfinn Rowle. Hagrid insiste, ce n'est pas lui, mais personne d'autre n'était là-bas en dehors de Harry et Ginny. Et qui aurait pu battre à l'inconscience Thorfinn Rowle en dehors de Hagrid ou peut-être Grawp ? Exact, Ginny n'est pas supposé savoir au sujet de Grawp, mais elle avait passé plus de temps que normal au cours des ces deux dernières années à traîner autour de Hagrid et à l'aider en espérant arriver à passer du temps avec Harry. Alors, elle savait beaucoup de choses que Hagrid n'était pas censé être dite aux autres personnes.

Harry s'affaiblit rapidement et donc elle glisse ses bras sous ses jambes et le dos et l'emmène dans sa chambre comme s'il était un enfant. Il ne tient plus sur ces pieds déjà à ce moment où elle le porte dans son dortoir, alors elle le met dans son lit. Elle pose ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit, retiré ses chaussures et tiré une lourde couverture sur lui.

Elle sort de la chambre de Harry, et se trouva devant les deux dernières personnes qu'elle voulait faire face à elle. Son grand frère surprotecteur et sa trop intelligente amie.

Hermione fronce les sourcils,

\- Ginny, comment peux-tu porter Harry avec tous ces escaliers et jusqu'à sa chambre?

Ron resta bouche bée,

\- Putain, comment peut-tu même le soulever? Surtout avec cette blessure à la jambe?


	4. Chapitre 4 - La surface des eaux

**Chapitre 4 La surface des eaux**

* * *

 _ **"Putain, comment peut-tu même le soulever? Surtout avec cette blessure à la jambe? "**_

* * *

Elle les conduit à travers la salle commune bondée, dans le couloir, et dans un coin sombre. Elle déglutit et admet :

\- Hum, quelque chose de vraiment bizarre m'est arrivé.

Ron demande :

\- Plus étrange que de boire une potion de chance et repousser les Mangemorts?" Hermione lui donne un coup de coude assez dur pour qu'il grimace.

Ginny hoche la tête. Elle commence à parler et elle découvre qu'elle ne peut pas s'arrêter. Elle leur raconte tout : le combat contre Bellatrix, la voix dans sa tête, sa résistance à un sort Endoloris, sa force, sa vitesse, sa vision dans l'obscurité, l'étourdissement des Carrows, la lutte contre le semi-géant avec ses pieds et poings, portant Harry, tout cela. Quand elle a fini, elle a presque peur de regarder dans les yeux pour voir le choc et la répulsion.

Hermione tapote sa main.

\- Ginny, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais je vais faire des recherches comme première chose demain.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

Ron serre son autre main. Il murmura:

\- Quand allez-vous dire à maman?

Ginny sursaute en arrière brusquement, retirant facilement ses mains hors de leur portée sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne peux pas dire à maman, elle va….Elle a à soutenir Bill et maintenant je me transforme en une sorte de monstre et-.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, insiste Hermione.

\- Ouais, convient Ron. Tu es toujours ma petite sœur. Ma sœur extrêmement agaçante.

Ginny essaye de ne pas pleurer :

\- S'il vous plaît ne le dites pas maman. Ou papa.

Ron dit,

\- Je ne vais pas en parler à personne. Mais tu dois… Tu dois le dire à Harry dès que tu le peux, et tu as besoin de parler à maman et papa. Il regarde la peur dans ses yeux, et il ajoute :

\- Dès que tu te sens à la hauteur ! Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu sais comment maman est si tu garde des secrets que tu devrais lui avoir fit. Rappelez-vous la voiture de papa?

Ginny renifle

\- Merci, vous deux. Vous êtes le meilleur."Puis elle ne peut résister à la taquinerie,

\- Alors ... Ron. Quand es-tu devenu intelligent?

Ron lui sourit.

\- C'est ma nouvelle règle, je me demande juste « Que ferais Hermione ? » Et alors je sais quoi faire. Aie, il se frotte son biceps où Hermione venait de le frapper. Il regarde Hermione et dit:

\- Sauf pour la chose au sujet de frapper les gens.

Il la laisse marcher vers sa chambre et aller au lit. Elle se glisse dans sa chemise de nuit et se regarde. Les contusions qui auraient dû être si vives et douloureuses commencent déjà à guérir. Sa jambe est encore douloureuse, mais cela semble aller mieux. Elle lave son visage et se regarde dans le miroir. Elle n'est pas sûr à quoi elle s'attend – Peut-être des crocs, de la fourrure, des oreilles pointues ou des écailles ou quelque chose de pire encore – Mais tout ce qu'elle voit est la bonne vieille Ginny Weasley. Après tout ce qu'elle y avait eu dans les dernières heures, pour quoi ne semble telle pas différente.

Elle se glisse silencieusement dans son lit et reste immobile. Elle a tellement travaillé qu'elle n'est pas sure de pouvoir s'endormir. Elle s'attend à des cauchemars. Elle s'attend à des rêves sur son duel avec Bellatrix, la douleur du Doloris, les combats, l'horreur de voir Harry sur le sol, le corps brisé de Dumbledore...

Elle ne s'attendait pas aux cauchemars qu'elle a effectivement eus.

 _Une jeune fille brune en habits Moldus Victoriens combat des vampires. Des vampires agressifs avec des yeux jaunes et de crocs mortels. Elle en poignarde 2 quand le 3eme l'attrape et lui brise son cou._

 _Une autre fille – d'une certaine manière, elle sait que c'est la même fille à l'intérieur, seulement avec un air différent et dans des vêtements différents – combattant des vampires et perdant, quand un visage avec des crocs féroces enfonce ses dents dans son cou._

 _Une autre fille, une petite jeune fille blonde dans une grotte, face à un vampire chauve au visage blanc si vieux que son visage a des crocs monstrueux. Il plante ses dents dans son cou et alors la jette le visage en avant dans une piscine._

 _La même blonde se bat avec un puissant vampire brun dans un mortel combat à l'épée._

 _La même blonde plongeant d'une tour branlante dans un portail incandescent._

 _La même blonde balance une étrange arme qui est en partie hache et en partie pieu fendant une armée de monstrueux vampires massifs._

 _Une fille noire dans un chiffon noir est dans une voiture comme dans ce que les Moldus appelle le métro, combattant contre un vampire aux cheveux blonds décolorés qui ressemblait étrangement à Draco Malfoy. C'est coup de poing et coup de pied entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle rate avec son pieu et il l'arrache de sa main. Il la met brutalement au sol et plante ses crocs dans le cou._

 _Une chose court à travers les buissons d'une savane désolée, pourchassant un démon. Seulement, ce n'est pas une chose, c'est une fille. Une jeune indigène_ _couverte de barbouillages de boue, ses cheveux en désordre et emmêlés, Courant et se tordant comme une chose sauvage jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute sur le démon et lui tord le cou. Ginny sent les vertèbres se séparant. Elle entend le bruit horrible lorsque la tête du démon se sépare du corps._

Ginny se réveille haletante. Elle sent son cœur battre à cent battements par minute. Son cœur n'a pas fonctionné comme cela quand elle sprintait vers la limite des protections pour sauver Harry.

\- Tu vas bien? murmure l'une de ses compagnes de chambre.

Elle ment :

\- Ouais. Je vais bien. Elle ne pense pas qu'elle pourra se rendormir. Dès lors, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais se rendormir. Elle glisse hors de son lit, s'enveloppe dans une robe de chambre, et sort. Elle descend silencieusement les escaliers vers la pièce commune des Gryffondor, en essayant de donner un sens à ses rêves.

Elle a toujours eu des rêves étranges. Lorsqu'elle avait 10 ou 11 ans. Maman disait que c'était psychologique, qu'elle projetait ses peurs de quitter la maison et d'aller à Poudlard en quelques chose de physique : Monstres et menaces. Mais elle n'avait jamais été effrayée d'aller à Poudlard. Elle l'avait tellement toujours voulu. Surtout après que Harry était venu séjourner chez eux pendant quelques semaines. Elle avait flashé si dur sur lui qu'elle avait été incapable de lui parler. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayée, elle s'étranglait, bégayante et balbutiante comme une idiote. Ou bien elle s'humiliait elle-même humiliée d'une autre manière, en mettant son bras dans le beurrier ou renverser son gruau sur ses genoux ou trébuchant et tombant face première dans le jardin. Elle avait passé tout le temps de la visite de Harry soit en souhaitant que Harry tombe subitement amoureuse d'elle et pense qu'elle était la plus merveilleuse des filles au monde ou soit souhaitant qu''un éclair la foudroie à mort pour qu'elle ne puisse plus être un objet d'humiliation. Fred et George avaient naturellement tout fait une douzaine de fois pire. Non, elle avait toujours voulu aller à Poudlard. Même après les horreurs du journal de Tom Jedusor et la Chambre des Secrets, elle avait toujours voulu retourner à Poudlard.

Maintenant, elle sait que ces vieux rêves n'étaient pas une quelconque stupidité psychologique. Ils étaient beaucoup trop comme ces nouveaux rêves. Et elle est encore très forte. Elle a vérifié, soulevant une table en bois avec une seule main. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé alors qu'elle avait été ensevelie sous les décombres, cela n'a pas disparu lorsque le _Felicis felix_ avait disparu. Elle avait des pouvoirs que personne sur terre n'avait. Pas même Dumbledore n'avait des sorts qui vous font courir vite, réagir rapidement ou fort ou résister si bien à des sorts.

Elle a vraiment, vraiment espéré que Hermione pourrait comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle a vraiment, vraiment espéré qu'elle n'a pas été transformée en une sorte de créature magique inhumaine.

Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Quelque chose en elle veut courir dehors dans l'obscurité et... faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de physique. Quelque chose de brutal. Elle avait peur qu'elle puisse devenir encore moins humaine si elle se laisse aller là-bas. Au lieu de cela, elle se plonge dans ses manuels scolaires, car elle est sûre qu'elle va devoir passer ses BUSES que l'école s'arrête ou pas. Si elle se concentre assez sur ses notes de l'Histoire de la Magie, elle pourrait probablement s'endormir d'elle-même...

Elle est encore éveillée et en train d'étudier quand le lumière du soleil entre par les fenêtres et que Dobby vient dans la salle pour ranger. Elle le laisse à ses corvées et monte prendre une douche. Elle aurait dû être épuisée. Elle aurait dû être trop écœuré par les horreurs de la nuit dernière pour avoir envie de manger. Elle aurait dû se sentir fatigué, endolori et misérable.

Elle se sent bien. Elle se sent bien éveillé. Et elle a vraiment faim. Elle se regarde dans le miroir de salle de bains. Elle a l'air hâlée, chaleureuse et dynamique à moins que vous voyiez l'ombre inquiet sur ses yeux.

Le miroir dit :

\- Vous avez l'air bien ce matin, compte tenu de ce qui est arrivé hier soir. Mais vous avez vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose que les cheveux.

Elle a juste dit :

\- Merci avant qu'elle brosse ses longues tresses.

Elle descend pour le petit déjeuner avant ses camarades et fait en sorte de s'asseoir avec Ron, Hermione et Harry, ainsi elle n'aurait pas à répondre à plus de questions au sujet de la nuit dernière. Harry semble encore épuisé et Hermione semble avoir besoin de plus de sommeil. Ron semble ne pas savoir s'il voulait même prendre le petit déjeuner, ce qui est un signe sûr qu'il était beaucoup plus contrarié qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Mais elle est affamée. Elle mange six ou sept saucisses, alors que normalement elle n'a jamais mangé plus d'une ou deux. Elle dévore les toasts, le bacon, les œufs et tout ce qu'elle peut mettre la main dessus. Elle ne s'arrête pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Hermione l'a regardé alarmé.

Hermione demande :

\- Êtes-vous d'accord ? Parce que je pense que tu as mangé plus que moi, Ron et Harry combiné ensemble ".


	5. Chapitre 5 - Et il y avait la lumière

**Chapitre 5 – Et il y avait la lumière**

* * *

 _ **«Êtes-vous d'accord ?**_ _ **Parce que je pense que tu as mangé plus que moi, Ron et Harry combiné ".**_

Ginny dit :

\- Je pense que c'est.

Sa voix descend au murmure :

\- Vous savez.

Elle attire le regard de Harry et la réponse de Ron qui secoue la tête. Elle entend le murmure de Ron.

\- C'est la période du mois. Laisse tomber.

Elle laisse aller car elle a tout entendu. Elle voit tout. Elle a tout remarqué autour d'elle. Seamus et Dean détournant leur regard. Trois Serdaigles marchant derrière elle et en accordant leur attention à elle et Harry. Une demi-douzaine de Serpentards parlant et se focalisant sur son groupe de Gryffondors. Le professeur McGonagall la cherchant d'une certaine façon avant de se lever. C'est comme si elle avait une sorte de ... qu'est-ce que les Moldus appeler? Ray-porte? Ah oui. Radar.

Le professeur McGonagall a annoncé,

\- Puis-je avoir votre attention ? Les classes sont annulées. Nous terminerons l'école prématurément, sans examens ".

Ginny entend distinctement Hermione hoqueter,

\- Oh pas encore!

\- Ceux d'entre vous qui ont l'intention de passer leur BUSE ou ASPIC seront informés par le ministère du moment où ils passeront leurs examens. Je recommande que vous ne vous arrêtez pas d'étudier, parce que je ne veux pas que cette école soit gêné par de mauvaises notes ! Nous allons organiser un service funéraire pour le professeur Dumbledore ici sur le terrain, dans trois jours. Ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitent participer peuvent tous le faire. Ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitent plutôt rentrer chez eux peuvent aussi le faire. Tous vos parents ont déjà été informés de cette décision, de sorte que vous pouvez commencer dès aujourd'hui à préparer votre départ. Vous recevrez une notification du Ministère de la décision sur les cours de l'année prochaine. Il y a un accroc dans sa voix comme elle disait : j'espère vous voir tous de retour l'année prochaine, mais sinon, je comprendrai.

Une fois qu'elle se rassoit, il y a un tollé. Ginny avec sa nouvelle sensibilité auditive avait envie de couvrir ses oreilles, mais elle essaye de faire semblant que le bruit n'est pas exceptionnellement fort pour elle. Même si c'est _douloureusement_ fort. Elle peut tout entendre. Ce stupide Smith insistent sur le fait qu'il ne mettra plus jamais les pieds ici de nouveau. Deux Serpentards se réjouissent sur comment l'école pourrait maintenant changer pour refléter leurs points de vie. Un couple de Poudsouffle se soucient au sujet de leurs amis en 5e et 7e année. C'est trop fort, et elle pouvait entendre tout cela.

Ginny conclut qu'elle ne veut pas penser au sujet de ses BUSE. Plus elle y pense, plus elle est sûre qu'elle est une sorte de horrible et grotesque créature qui sera enfermée pour toujours et plus autorisée à aller à Poudlard.

Hermione lui tape sur la main et quitte la table. Ginny jette un coup d'œil pour voir que Luna se lève aussi. Elle attend quelques secondes avant de se lever et de les suivre hors de la Grande Salle.

Hermione les conduit à une salle de cours vide et lance le sort de _Muffiato_ pour leur permettre de parler en privé. Elle dit :

\- J'ai découvert quelques chose de grand. Tout le monde de la sorcellerie parle au sujet d'une vague de pouvoir qui est venu de Californie quelques minutes avant que la Bouche de l'Enfer s'effondre et soit scellé, la nuit dernière. Mi journée en Californie, la nuit ici. Personne ne sait ce que le vague magique faisait, juste qu'elle était incroyablement puissante, et elle a balayé l'ensemble de la planète.

Elle marque une pause et regard fixement dans les yeux de Ginny.

\- Et autant que je peux comprendre, c'est arrivé à peu près quand vous avez entendu cette voix.

Ginny réussit à dire:

\- Je, euh, je sais ce qu'il a fait. Cela m'a fait forte. Cela me fait rapide ... et forte ... et ... je peux voir dans le noir ... et ... " Elle se souvient trop bien de ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Elle essaye de ne pas pleurer. "... Et je pense que je ne suis plus vraiment humaine."

Luna lève les yeux au plafond et dit de sa voix de rêve habituelle,

\- Oh. Vous êtes devenu une Tueuse de Vampire. Ginevra la Tueuse de Vampire. La Tueuse de vampires et de démons est presque jamais une sorcière, mais c'est toujours une adolescente.

Hermione commence avec son habituelle désaccord automatique avec quoique ce soit que dit Luna au sujet de créatures inhabituelles. Et elle se fige bouche bée. Elle est estomaquée :

\- C'est cela. C'est cela ! Restez là, j'ai un livre qui parle de cela.

Elle se précipita hors de la tour de Gryffondor.

Luna sourit sereinement :

\- Je lui ai raconté.

Ginny réussit un peu à sourire en retour :

\- Mais combien de fois avez-vous dit quelque chose au sujet des créatures qu'elle croyait?

\- Oh ! En plus, de cette fois? Je crois que ... euh ... peut-être le temps que je lui ai parlé des Nargles? Et je suis sûr qu'elle me croyait sur les Heliopathes ...

Ginny laissa tomber. Elle savait sur Hermione n'avait cru aucune de ces histoires. Au lieu de cela, elle laisse Luna parler au sujet de la nouvelle histoire dans le Chicaneur que Cornelius Fudge « Broyeur de Gobelin » faisait son grand retour pour des matchs de lutte de trolls dans le nouveau théâtre de Diagon Alley en utilisant l'alias « Le Luchadore Masqué ». Ayant rencontré Fudge auparavant, Ginny ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait lutter contre un Elfe de maison. Étant donné la façon dont Fudge avait traité Harry toute l'année dernière, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait pas être plus malin qu'un elfe de maison.

Hermione est revenu 15 minutes après, respirant difficilement et semblant avoir couru la plupart du chemin aller et retour. Elle trouve rapidement le passage qu'elle cherche.

\- C'est ici ! La Tueuse de Vampire est considérée comme du folklore populaire. Des contes Moldus sans fondement remontant à l'aube de l'histoire écrite, si pas plus tôt. Toutefois, Dictatio l'Ancien écrivait dans ses mémoires qu'en 1232, dans ce qui est maintenant la Bavière en Allemagne, au milieu des Guerres de Géants Allemands une fermière Moldu devient soudainement très puissante. Elle a vaincu géant après géant, mettant fin à la quatrième guerre des Géants quand elle a lutté contre le leader Géant Gurrorka à mort.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux à cela. Bien sûr, elle était assez forte pour battre quelqu'un comme Thorfinn Rowle, mais cela était assez difficile à croire.

\- Sensationnel. Elle a tué un géant? Un géant assez fort pour être un roi géant?

Hermione grimace un peu et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

\- Hum, ils se sont entretués.

Ginny essaye de nouveau.

\- Mais elle tuait des géants depuis longtemps, non ?

Hermione grimace encore plus et Ginny peut à nouveau à nouveau entendre augmenter le rythme cardiaque de Hermione.

\- Humm, non, elle a vécu euh voyons voir sept semaines après qu'elle a obtenu ses pouvoirs."

Ginny grimace.

\- Aie.

Luna ronronne.

\- La Tueuse brûle de manière brillante pour allumer l'obscurité., mais plus la bougie brille, plus elle brûle rapidement. Ginny n'aime pas la façon dont cela sonnait.

Hermione trouve une autre section du livre et dit:

\- On croit qu'un nouvelle Tueuse est appelée au moment où la précédente Tueuse meurt.

Et Ginny déglutit.

\- Oh Merlin! Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un est mort hier soir et j'ai obtenu ses pouvoirs?

Hermione hoche la tête mal à l'aise :

\- Humm, c'est ce que le livre dit. Probablement l'Ancienne Tueuse est morte en Californie lorsque la Bouche de l'Enfer de Sunnydale s'est effondrée et vous avez obtenu ses pouvoirs. "

Ginny déglutit à l'horrible pensée que sa chance incroyable la nuit dernière signifie que quelque pauvre fille ailleurs avait eu un affreux sort et était morte d'une façon horrible. Elle n'allait jamais plus que _Felix Felicis_ soit mêlée à ces histoires. Elle murmure :

\- Et nous savons pourquoi quelqu'un comme moi serait appelé ici à ce moment.

Hermione grimace et dit:

\- Oui.

Luna regarda le plafond et dit d'un ton rêveur,

 _ **\- Celui qui ne doit pas âtre Nommé**_.

Ginny fixe le sol. Elle se sent comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé dans l'estomac. Les Tueuses ont des superpouvoirs et meurt de façon horrible tout en luttant contre des monstres. Et elle connaît le monstre qu'elle allait devoir combattre.

Hermione dit :

\- Mais Voldemort n'est pas votre combat.

Ginny fronce les sourcils en pleine confusion :

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?"

Luna sourit de cette façon apparemment sans but qu'elle avait. Ginny savait après les années de cours avec Luna que cela voulait vraiment dire qu'elle voyait les choses d'une façon les gens normaux ne font pas.

\- La prophétie du ministère. C'est à propos de Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter. C'est au sujet de Harry combattant Voldemort et gagner ou sinon Voldemort n'auraient pas essayé de tuer Harry quand il était encore un bébé ?. Et la prophétie a été dit à Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. Personne d'autre n'a ces 5 initiales. Je pense que le professeur Trelawney doit avoir donné la prophétie au directeur. Elle a les bonnes initiales. Cela doit être la raison pour lequel il l'a gardé ici quand elle était renvoyé et pourquoi elle enseigne encore alors qu'elle n'est pas une bonne professeure pour sa matière.

Ginny remarque comment les battements de cœur de Hermione s'accélère chaque fois que Luna fait une autre proposition à propos de la prophétie de Harry. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs faisait d'elle un détecteur de mensonge humain. Ou peut-être un détecteur inhumain de mensonge. Et elle se sentait comme si elle était en train d'envahir la vie privée d'Hermione en le faisant. Mais elle se dit que Hermione connaît la prophétie et est vraiment inquiète ay sujet de l'exactitude des hypothèses de Luna. Bien, beaucoup de gens ont tendance à oublier qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle Luna est à Serdaigle.

Ainsi Harry doit l'avoir découvert peut-être de Trelawney ou de Dumbledore et alors l'avoir dut à Hermione. Et si Harry l'a dit à Hermione, alors il était obligé de la dire à Ron. Probablement, tout les 2 en même temps. Et ce stupide Ron ne lui a pas dit. Quel grand frère, il était. Même s'il **les a vendu** à Papa et Maman. Encore.

Mais Hermione n'a pas terminé. Elle dit :

-Et il y a une autre partie, sur le chapitre sur les vampires. Je suis sûr ... » Elle a regardé dedans et finalement s'arrête. Puis elle grimace

\- Humm, peu importe.

Ginny retire facilement le livre des mains de Hermione. C'est comme prendre un hochet d'un bébé. Elle est tellement plus forte qu'un humain ne pourrait jamais être. Et la partie est évidente. Elle lit à haute voix, en essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix se briser.

\- La communauté des vampires ont leur propre épouvantail : la Tueuse de Vampire. Un monstre sauvage qui était autrefois humain et maintenant cherche seulement à chasser les créatures surnaturelles et à les tuer ?

Elle lève les yeux vers Hermione et demande :

\- C'est ce que je suis maintenant ? Un monstre sauvage si horrible même que les vampires me craignent ?

Mais Luna dit rêveusement

\- Nous diabolisons ce que nous craignons. Même les vampires le font. Ils voient les choses qu'ils craignent comme sauvage et monstrueux, juste comme nous voyons des vampires comme sauvage et monstrueux.

Hermione dit :

\- Luna a raison. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre sauvage. Si vous l'étiez, vous ne seriez pas tellement bouleversé de vous transformer en quelque chose de moins que des humains. Vous êtes toujours notre amie Ginny, juste avec ... quelques nouveaux accessoires.

Luna dit:

\- Pensez à combien vous êtes plus puissante et dangereuse que vous l'étiez après les classes de l'Armée de Dumbledore de Harry, par rapport au moment où vous avez commencé à Poudlard. Est-ce que vous devenez un monstre? Non, vous avez juste ... grandi.

Ginny se sentait mieux à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce que Luna continue.

\- Tout comme le bébé Héliopathe est loin d'être aussi dangereux que le Héliopathe en plein développement, qui est-

\- Luna, tu marques un point, interromps Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, dit Luna sereinement, comme si Hermione ne l'avait jamais interrompu. Elle se tourne vers Ginny.

\- Juste parce que vous êtes devenu Ginny la Tueuse de vampires ne signifie pas que vous n'êtes pas encore Ginny la joueuse de Quidditch ou Ginny la bonne ami ou Ginny la petite sœur. Vous êtes juste ... plus. "

Elle a vraiment, vraiment voulu croire Luna. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.


	6. Chapitre 6 - La Lumière des ténèbres

**Chapitre 6 - La Lumière des ténèbres**

* * *

Ginny avait 2 jours avant les funérailles. Mais elle ne fait que repousserde dire à Harry ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire. Elle était juste trop … effrayé. Est-ce qu'il penserait qu'elle est une sorte de monstre ? Est-ce qu'il ne voudrait plus être avec elle désormais ? Et alors, il semblait que chaque fois qu'elle eut le courage de parler à Harry au sujet de ces choses, il changeait de sujet, comme s'il avait quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas en parler. Hermione et Ron continuaient à les pousser à se parler, alors elle était assez sûre de ce qu'elle entendait.

Au lieu de cela, elle a simplement passé autant de temps que possible avec Harry. Elle est allée à l'hôpital plusieurs fois par jour pour voir Bill. Elle a pu sentir maintenant la partie non entièrement humaine de Fleur, mais elle ne sentait pas mauvaise, comme Thorfinn Rowle l'était, au fait, juste... inconfortable. Pourtant, ce n'est pas grave, car elle va devoir s'y habituer. Elle peut le dire. Il semble qu'il faudrait des thestrals sauvages pour arracher Fleur à Bill.

Ginny avait eu quelques discussions désagréables avec sa mère au sujet de Bill tous au sujet de la nuit où Dumbledore mourut et sur les funérailles à venir. Ron sait qu'elle n'a pas dit encore à Maman au sujet de la Tueuse de Vampire. Et elle sait que Ron n'a pas dit à leurs parents parce que maman n'était pas épargnée. Ses parents veulent qu'elles étudient dures et qu'elles passent ses BUSES dans une semaine ou plus quand le Ministère aura mis sur pied pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Elle pense que cela ne pourras pas être si horrible. Il y a seulement 37 étudiants dans son année y compris elle et si les examens avaient lieu au Ministère ils pourront probablement avoir une douzaine de professeurs pour évaluer les étudiants. Donc les examens pratiques devraient avoir lieu rapidement même si elle serait le dernier étudiant appelé à chaque fois. Oh! les joies d'avoir un nom de famille commençant par 'W'. Au moins leur nom de famille n'était pas Zabini... et ils n'ont pas la mère horrible de Blaise comme parent proche. Même si maman a dit que la mère de Blaise était une cousine vraiment éloignée sur le côté Prewett de la famille.

De plus, Hermione a donné à Ginny une énorme pile de fiches d'études manuscrites. et des notes sur les questions des ASPIC pour les cinq dernières années. Elle est presque sure que Hermione avaient les questions des ASPIC pour les quinze ou vingt dernières années, Sinon plus mais avait opté d'enterrer Ginny sous les parchemins.

Ginny a mis sa meilleure robe au moment des funérailles. La moitié des étudiants étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Presque tous les Serpentards étaient partis, naturellement. Presqu'aucun Gryffondor n'était parti, même si deux d'entre eux avaient eu des discussions horribles avec leurs familles devant toute l'école. Elle s'assoit avec Harry. Ron et Hermione ont essayé de ne pas trop pleurer. Les obsèques sont déchirantes et larmoyantes et pourtant inspirantes.

Et puis quand c'est terminé, Harry la regarde. Elle sait par son expression qu'il est sur le point de dire quelque chose de pénible. Quelque chose qu'il ait besoin de dire.

\- Ginny, écoute…. Je ne peux pas être impliqué avec toi. Nous devons nous arrêter de nous voir. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble.

Elle le sait. Elle vient juste de le faire. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry était malicieux ou sournois. Il était direct et dévoué et fort. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé d'un petit ami, et elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle essaie de sourire, mais sa douleur fait sa bouche distordue dans ce qui était probablement un regard vraiment laid. Elle se disait:

\- C'est pour une raison noble qui est vraiment stupide, n'est-ce pas?

Il acquiesce.

\- Les dernières semaines... avec vous... Ils ont été comme quelque chose de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne peux pas... J'ai maintenant des choses à faire. Voldemort utilise les personnes dont ses ennemis sont proches. Il vous a déjà utilisé comme appât une fois, et c'est juste parce que vous étiez une Weasley et la sœur de Ron. Pensez à la somme de danger dans lequel vous serez si nous continuons comme cela. Il le saura. Il va le découvrir. Il va essayer de m'atteindre à travers vous.

Elle sait qu'argumenter ne ferait rien de bien. Pas quand Harry s'est décidé. Elle doit donc lui dire la vérité. Elle se lève et le relève. Il la regarde avec surprise sa force étonnante. Elle vient de dire:

\- Allons-y. Elle incline la tête vers Hermione et Ron pour qu'ils les suivent.

Harry essaie de l'arrêter, mais il ne peut pas retirer sa main de son emprise. Et il ne peut pas la ralentir. Il marche avec elle car il est évident qu'elle peut le traîner s'il faut le faire. Quand il le dit, elle murmure:

\- Je pourrais te jeter sur mon épaule et te porter, mais cela serait très embarrassant"

Ils marchent jusqu'à qu'ils passent devant les restes de la hutte de Hagrid et à quelques centaines de pieds à l'intérieur de la Forêt interdite. Elle se tourne vers lui, s'assurant que Ron et Hermione sont là.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et commence à parler.

\- Il y a une semaine, j'étais juste assis là-bas et je l'ai accepté. Juste été le genre noble et vous laissez partir sur votre mission, chassant Voldemort en étant un héros. Mais je ne suis pas la fille que j'étais, il y a une semaine. La nuit où Dumbledore est mort, quelque chose m'est arrivé.

Il a commencé à dire quelque chose, probablement que c'était une raison de plus pour laquelle elle devait le laisser partir. Elle a rapidement mis un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de pouvoir sortir un seul mot. Elle pouvait voir la surprise dans ses yeux à sa vitesse.

\- Non. Laisse moi parler. C'est votre grand secret. Mais j'en ai un aussi. Hermione et Luna le connaissent. Je sais que Ron sait la vérité à l'heure actuelle. Il m'a laissé vous le dire. Vous connaissez le sujet de Défense contre les arts sombres à propos de la Tueuse de Vampire?

Harry a l'air perplexe.

\- Peut être ? Je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose que j'aie étudié.

\- Oh Harry ! gémit Hermione

Ron dit :

\- Je ne peux pas croire que je le dis, mais mon pote, ça aurait été mieux si tu avais fait tes devoirs une seule fois.

Hermione soupire :

\- La Tueuse de Vampire est une figure légendaire. Une fille, magiquement renforcé à avoir la force, la vitesse et le pouvoir de guérison pour combattre les vampires et les démons, ainsi que d'autres puissances.

Ginny lui envoie un regard froid.

\- "Et devine ce que _felix felicis_ m'a donné quand j'en avais le plus besoin?

Harry fronce les sourcils.

\- Vous me dites que tu as le pouvoir de Tueuse de Vampire depuis un certain temps?

Ginny renifle.

\- Non. J'ai eu les pouvoirs. Je les ai encore. Cette nuit quand tu combattais Rogue, qui à ton avis combattait Bellatrix Lestrange ? Sa bouche est grande ouverte. Je l'ai envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. Ensuite, j'ai dépassé Tonks et tout les autres et j'ai assommé les Carrows avant qu'ils puisent réagir. Puis, j'ai battu Thorfinn Rowle.

Harry a l'air stupéfait.

\- M-mais ils ont dit qu'il était à moitié géant. Et celui qui lui a cassé son bras, lui cassé sa mâchoire et a endommagé sa jambe. Cela devait être Grawp ou Hagrid, n'est-ce pas?

Ginny essaie de rester calme quand elle dit :

\- C'était moi. Je l'ai frappé avec un Stupefy qui a rebondi, alors j'ai sauté en l'air et je l'ai frappé sur le poignet si fort que je l'ai cassé. Quand j'ai atterri, il a essayé de me donner un coup de pied. Je lui ai saisi sa jambe, glissé derrière lui et pété son genou. Il tombe et ne peut pas se rattraper avec son poignet cassé. Donc, avant qu'il puisse se relever, je l'ai frappé dans la mâchoire, mais pas aussi dur que j'aurai pu et je l'ai senti. Harry, c'était moi.

Hermione dit :

\- En 1232, une paysanne ordinaire est devenue une Tueuse de Vampires et a gagné la force pour combattre les _géants_ . Elle a tué Gurrorka, le célèbre chef géant, en combat singulier. Harry, cette nuit-là, Ginny a eu cette énorme coupure dans son mollet, et elle vient te chercher comme si tu étais un bébé et remonte les escaliers et te couche. Elle est la personne la plus forte au monde en ce moment. Elle peut être plus forte que _Hagrid_.

Harry serre les dents et dit:

\- Mais comment ça va la sauver de Voldemort? Des attaques de Mangemorts ? D'être ciblée à cause de moi ?

Ginny dit :

\- Cela ne sera pas. Mais tu manques un point. Tout le monde à l'école sait déjà sur nous, alors que la moitié des Serpentards ont probablement déjà dit à leurs mamans et leurs papas à propos de quelqu'un qu'ils peuvent utiliser contre Le Garçon Qui A Survécu. J'ai mis Bellatrix et Rowle à St. Mangouste et mis les deux Carrows à Azkaban. Bellatrix sait que c'était moi, même si les autres ne le... pas encore. Cela signifie que les Mangemorts seront après moi, de toute façon. Je serais _plus_ en _sécurité_ avec vous que tout seul. Et s'ils viennent après l'un d'entre nous, je peux me défendre. Harry, je suis une sorte de créature magique maintenant. Je peux esquiver les sorts et ceux qui me frappent ne font pas ce qu'ils sont censés faire. Bellatrix m'a frappé avec un Doloris juste après avoir eu mes pouvoirs. Droit dans la poitrine. Il me semblait que quelqu'un m'avait frappé. Je haussai les épaules.

Hermione dit :

\- Regarde Harry, essaie une fois. Essaie de l'étourdir.

Harry regarde autour les bouts de bois et les racines jonchant le sol "Quoi, ? Ici ?

Ginny dit :

_ Regarde, Essaie. Je l'éviterai les 3 premières fois et puis je te laisserai me frapper avec le 4eme. Harry la regarde comme si elle avait dit qu'elle allait battre ses bras et voler vers la cime des arbres.

\- Essaie, s'il te-

\- Stupefy. il a déjà sorti sa baquette et la vise.

Mais elle bouge plus vite qu'un humain normal. Beaucoup plus vite. Elle voit son mouvement et elle a bougé et frappe un arbre loin derrière.

\- _Stupefy_ . _Stupefy_ ! Il a essayé deux fois de plus. Elle a facilement esquivé les deux fois. C'était comme s'il bougeait sa baguette au ralenti.

Elle s'arrête et dit « cette fois, je ne bouge plus.

\- _Stupefy_. Elle l'observe comme il fait un mouvement serré, propre et rapide avec sa baguette. Maintenant que sa vue et ses réflexes sont tellement meilleurs, elle peut vraiment voir combien il est bon comme duelliste. Le sort la frappe directement dans l'estomac.

"Ooh", gémit-elle. " Cela ne fait pas du bien du tout."

La mâchoire de Harry est grande ouverte "Ginny! Vous ... vous allez bien!

Elle acquiesce.

Sûr que je le suis. Et je vais le rester. N'avez-vous pas écouté quand je parlais de Bellatrix ? Je ne peux pas être torturé avec un Doloris. Je ne peux pas être étourdi ou être atteint par beaucoup d'autres sorts. Je suis inquiet de ne pouvoir être guéri avec les sorts de médicomagie habituels, mais je guéris beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Je peux courir deux fois plus vite que n'importe qui. Peut-être plus rapidement. Je peux voir dans le noir. Je... J'ai ces rêves, et je pense qu'ils sont de véritables rêves prophétiques. Vous avez besoin de moi lorsque vous, Hermione et Ron iront après les Horcruxes.

Le Trio d'or s'est figé en état de choc. Harry demande:

\- Comment as-tu appris pour les Horcruxes ?

Elle dit :

\- La nuit où le professeur Dumbledore est mort. Alors que vous lisiez la note de R.A.B., je pouvais voir assez bien dans l'obscurité de telle sorte que je pouvais lire la note aussi. Je sais donc que c'est quelque chose que Voldemort a fait pour devenir immortel. Et je suppose que cela s'inscrit dans cette prophétie qui dit que vous devez combattre Voldemort et le battre.

Hermione a le souffle coupé,

-Ginny! Comment savez-vous _cela_ ?

Elle admet.

\- J'ai écouté Luna et toi. Chaque fois, qu'elle devinait exactement la prophétie, ton cœur battait plus vite.

\- Tu pouvais entendre mes battements de cœur? grimace Hermione.

Ginny acquiesce mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais. Quand je me concentre, je peux entendre _tout_. Je pouvais entendre le phénix chanter ce soir-là, bien avant que personne d'autre ne remarquât qu'il y avait un bruit. Tout comme je peux entendre les trois centaures venir derrière moi en ce moment.

Les autres se sont retourné il y a eu de longues secondes avant qu'ils ne puissent entendre quelque chose, puis quelques secondes avant que Bane ne soit en vue, deux centaures de plus l'entourent et visent les humains avec leurs arcs. Bane dit avec précaution :

\- Harry Potter, nous ne voulons pas être vos ennemis, mais nous devons vous demander de ne pas utiliser la Forêt interdite comme une cachette, de peur de ce que vous nous ferez tomber sur nous. Et nous ne croyons pas... " Il regarda directement Ginny.

\- Ca. Les deux ailiers ont soigneusement pivoté leurs arcs vers elle.

\- Elle ne l'est pas Ca !, dit Ron vivement.

Bane l'ignore.

\- On a prédit que lorsque Mars était plus brillant, il serait près d'Orion. Mais les filles d'Artémis sont dangereuses.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? grommelle Ron.

Ginny se dirige vers Bane.

\- Je ne ferais pas mal...

Un des ailiers réagit et tire sa flèche.


End file.
